Unexpected Tragedy
by Life-ofCrime
Summary: Brennan is alone at the Jeffersonian late at night and something unexpected happens to her causing great panic for Booth. What will happen to her? Based on Spoiler for episode, "Shot in the Dark"
1. Don't Leave

This fic is based on a particular Bones spoiler, so, if you'd like to avoid spoilers I suggest that you don't read this fic. If you love spoilers, then here you have it, my idea of what could happen on episode Shot in the Dark.  
Thank you, my dear friend Sarina for reading and helping me with this story. :)

**Disclaimer**, Bones does not belong to me, it belongs to Hart Hanson and co.

* * *

Many thoughts were racing through his mind when seeing her, in a pool of blood, weeping beside him. In a flash, the darkness could hold her in its demonic vengeance forever. He could feel the tears forming as a raging emotions ate at him in a passionate frenzy. The air around them was heavy with lust and in the clutches of evil. The cold stone burned his hand, causing him to cry out in pain from the vicious circumstance that was abiding him from the woman he loved. Those hot tears flowed down his cheek and onto his partner's lab coat gently like a gentle kiss. The many emotions that threatened to kill him were present, his face was terribly distraught, while the silent whimpers from his partner nearly ripped him to shreds.

"Bones," He brushed her tears from her eyes desperately, trying to distract her from the pain. "I'm sorry."

Temperance Brennan was dying in his arms and it was all his fault. He shouldn't have gotten so mad, he should have just dropped it, and avoided the fight to begin with, but it didn't matter now. Brennan smiled faintly and shook her head, mumbling something quietly to herself. She moved her head to the side and whimpered, the pain obviously increasing. She closed her eyes as the tears fell down her cheeks and onto the ground.

Booth, who watched her every move, feared that she was loosing too much blood and could be dying.

Dying, in his arms. Nothing prepared him for that rationale that she could be dying because some selfish son of a bitch wanted her to die; someone like Pelant. The murderous psychopath could have easily done this, he enjoyed inflicting pain to others and their families. The quiet echos from the computers caused his scenes to heighten, and the erratic sounds of his partner's cries almost killed him. "You have to hang in there Bones," He said, lowering his forehead to meet with hers. He never let go of her hand, nor kept the pressure off of her side. "Christine needs you. I. need. you."

"Booth..." she said quietly, brushing her forehead against his. "I'm getting cold..." She said as quiet as the darkest night imaginable. The panic settled in the deepest part of his heart, the playful whiff of anguish buzzed around his head like a bee, and the painful truth was toying with him. She may die in his arms tonight and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Deep into the darkest parts of the lab, Booth heard footsteps moving quickly throughout each and every room in the Jeffersonian. A mixture of panic and relief played with his senses as he moved his forehead off of hers. He whipped his head around towards the door and yelled, "We're over here! Help! We're in here!"

Brennan opened her eyes to see a fuzzy image calling out something, the room began spinning as Booth's voice became distant. She felt the cold stab of pain jolt throughout her body, she was dizzy and just wanted the pain to end. She gently stroked Booth's free hand, trying to make him look down at her. She cried silently, because she knew this may be the last time she saw him again. Ever. "Booth... Please... Look at me... Booth?"

He looked over and just stared into her glossy blue eyes for a long time not knowing what to say. She felt the great stab of emotions fill her insides, a great love she didn't know she could express with words, or logic or with affection. She let out a whimper, gathering what seemed to be the last bit of strength she had left, she had to tell him just how much he meant to her, but he interjected her gently by brushing his forehead against hers. She cried softly, fighting against the pain that was either going to kill her or knock her out.

"Temperance, listen to me," he closed his eyes while his heart beat wildly like a drum. "You've got to save your strength, okay? Listen to me, you do that, right?" He took a deep, shaky breath as she nodded faintly against him. Her hands reached for his face as she brushed some unshed tears from his eyes. "I need you baby," she smiled against him as she kissed his cheek tenderly, making him break down into the night. "Christine needs her mother, I can't go on without my partner, my soul mate..."

At that given moment Temperance Brennan realized how foolish she had been when she met Booth. She should have trusted him a long time ago because she has first hand knowledge just how much he loves her. She felt like an idiot for allowing her impervious to consume her all those years ago, to allow her fears to eat away the best of what she had. At this given moment, the reality of death was rearing its ugly head. Brennan opened her eyes and took in what could almost be her last breath.

"Booth, I..."

"Bones, shhhhh." He said, his eyes still closed.

"Booootthhh..."

"Bones! You have to save your strength, okay."

"Booth," she whispered, moving her head close to his ear. "please just listen."

It was the tone of her voice that alerted him, it was quiet, raspy and so soft it nearly killed him. His eyes widened, his heart sunk and crashed onto the floor into a million pieces. He lifted his forehead off of hers as she kept looking lovely into his yes. "What's wrong?" He asked, slowly panicking.

She smiled, turning her head to the side. She could feel the tears coming, the emotions slowly stabbing her in the chest. She struggled so much throughout her life and hid beneath her walls. She was ashamed of that, but he pulled her out, he broke her of that lifestyle, he changed her and made her a better person. "I love you." She whispered.

Booth let out a teary laugh and kissed her softly on the forehead and on the nose. "I love you too." He smiled.

She laughed as they just looked deeply into each others eyes for what seemed like eternity.

Then the pain hit her and threatened to tear them apart. She weeped, turning her body to the left side, the color from her face drained as she felt the dizziness take over her. The weight of the world felt heavy her shoulders, she knew the end was near. She couldn't take the pain any longer.

"Bones, Bones," Booth was growing frantic, the more pressure he kept on her wound, the worse she yelped in pain. Keeping his hand on her stomach to keep the pressure strong, Booth moved his body closer to hers and tried to soothe her. "Bones, just relax, okay? They are coming, okay? Help is on its way. Shhhh, everything is going to be alright." He was crying now, harder this time, he tried to stay strong but her cries were making him loose his self control. Within each agonizing minute that passed, he feared she wasn't going to make it. Her face was loosing color, her blood was everywhere, time was running out. "I'm right here, I'm always going to be right beside you, okay? Shhhhhhhhh..." He just listened to her sniff quietly as the damn broke.

"I love you so damn much Bones, you know that? I love you so damn much and I'm sorry this happened. I never meant anything I said to you." His cries broke her heart, she moved closer to him and kissed him on the side of his mouth. "I know you do." she said softly, closing her eyes, trying to avoid her pain.

"Booth... Can you do me a favor? Please?"

His eyes grew dark as he felt the weight of the world come crashing down onto him. "Anything for you baby." Her eyes were closed and her emotions consumed her.

She took in a deep breath, shaky breath and said, "Would you give a kiss to Christine from me..." she wasn't done yet, she had to fight for Booth and Christine. "could you tell her I loved her?"


	2. Regret

**I'm very sorry for the delay, UNI got in the way. Thank you, my bestie Sarina for reading over and helping me along with this next chapter. One more! One more 'till B&B will reunite, I promise. Here's 2/3, please enjoy.**

* * *

Panic ate him away he blankly stared at her, if this was her goodbye request, he would _never_ forgive himself. Evil swirled around her and was undeniably conscious. The weight of the world rested on his shoulders as he found his unshed tears falling down like a waterfall.

"Bones, this better not be a goodbye because we're supposed to be together forever," he was full of hurt and confusion as he began panicking while his body trembled. His forehead met with hers quickly, he took a deep breath and kissed her ever so softly. "We _are _going to spend the rest of our lives together, I can't go on without you."

"Yes you can..." She said quietly.

He removed his head from hers as anger swamped his features. "No!" He growled as he mumbled something else incoherent under his breath.

"I'm sorry Booth..." She took the last of her breath and closed her eyes tightly into Booth's loving arms.

The sounds of footsteps trampled throughout the lab, the screams of Seeley Booth was heart breaking and Dr. Brennan's spirit turned its back on the world.

* * *

The air around him stung his salty skin, few drops of blood soaked his hands and the tick, tick, tick of the clock irritated him. Seeley Booth was in the most uncomfortable chair imaginable and he didn't seem to care. The love of his life flat lined in the ambulance. She died. In his arms. On the way to the hospital.

He sobbed at the memory of possibly never seeing those beautiful blue eyes or her infectious smile again. He never thought he'd be here, waiting for the news that could either break his heart or make his heart soar. He shunned those demonic thoughts of death aside and focused on the positives. She was here, in the hospital. She had to be okay, right? Temperance Brennan was always a fighter, all her life she came through and fought tooth and nail. She couldn't give up now! They had a life together! She wasn't supposed to die so soon, not when they had a daughter and a life together. They were together now, why couldn't they be happy for once...

He lowered his head and buried his face in his hands, his elbows sunk into his knees and his tears fell onto stone. He was silent, awaiting for the news of life or death. He remembered the first time he'd saw her, her hair flowing like the evergreens in Spring, her dress clinging to the soles of her thighs, and her face masked with beauty and anger. The way she held herself, tall and lovely, like the magnet, he was drawn to her. He knew right from the beginning. He knew she was the woman he was destined to be with. He believed if this was fate's wrath abiding them from seeing each other again, if so, he knew they'd beat it once and for all.

He knew fate was like a pendulum, swinging from side to side, thrusting harsh obstacles onto people. Fate was like a ticking time bomb, right side life and the left death. But through the days of fighting, good always defeated those demons that threatened to kill all good. He knew, he'd see her again. He knew, she would overcome this tragic and demanding evil.

For a moment, he regretted getting mad at her for something so minor, so stupid. The moment his harsh words spewed out of his mouth he regretted them, when he saw the tears in her eyes he knew he'd crossed a line, a dangerous one. When she looked down at the ground, she didn't say a word, she just turned her body and slammed the door behind her. He should have gone after her, begged her even to come back inside, but he was too stubborn, too stubborn to go after her. If she died, he'd never forgive himself.

* * *

It was irrational because she was just floating above the gentle waters of the Earth, she could see the evergreen grass flowing like the wind and she saw two people in the distance. One was a small child, about five or six, and the other seemed to be a manly figure tugging at the child's hands and throwing her up into the air. The child, a girl, Brennan thought, squealed as her father caught her in mid air. Temperance Brennan softened her features and couldn't look away at the two. The girl obviously loved him and the man seemed like such a sweet and gentle with her.

She walked closer to them, like a dream, she made her way to them cautiously, never missing a step. She calculated her steps as she slowed her movements and continued to watch them with awe. Brennan tilted her head to an angle and let out a teary laugh. As she got closer she realized it was Booth and Christine.

"Daddy, what was mommy like?" Christine asked, making circles in the sand.

Booth smiled and put his chin on top of the girl's head. He was quiet for a moment before answering her. "Well," He swallowed hard and felt his heart throbbing inside him like a mad man. "she was smart, funny and stubborn."

Christine beamed as she looked into Booth's eyes. "She was smart, funny like me?"

Booth laughed and looked out into the ocean. "Yeah pumpkin, just like you."

"I miss her..." Christine said sadly leaning into her father's chest.

"I do too pumpkin. I do too." He said, a single tear falling down onto the girls brown curls. "I do too."

"Daddy, can we play in the water now? I'm bored, and I am getting tired of making the same circles over and over and over and over-" She said, oblivious to her father's distress.

"Yeah, we can." Booth watched her run out towards the waves as she squealed when the waves crashed into her little legs. "Christine! Be careful!" He warned.

He smiled warmly and just sat there, indian style, watching his daughter play in the water. "You should see how big she's gotten Bones, she's all you baby." He said softly to himself. "All you."

"Booth! I'm right here," She pleated for him to look up at her and acknowledge her presence but he didn't seem listen. It was like he didn't even hear her. "Booth!"

"Honey, he can't hear you." a mysterious woman said softly. Strangely, for Brennan, she instantly recognized that voice.

Temperance Brennan turned around and was paler than the moon. "Mom?"

* * *

**What did you think? Please let me know! **


End file.
